Do I Know You?
by redroseinsanity
Summary: In Episode 9, Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien make plans to go to the movies together but how does it go? And surely even though they've never really interacted before, Ladybug and Chat Noir must have recognised each other, even subconsciously... Twoshot! And of course, a healthy but subtle dose of lowkey Adrienette/LadyNoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm pretty rusty at writing fanfics and this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic so forgive me if this is painful.**

 **This takes place after Episode 9: The Imposter/Copycat when Alya makes plans for her and Marinette to join Nino and Adrien at the movies because it's been killing me wondering how it went.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my adoration for this show.**

* * *

"Mon dieu, Alya!" Marinette squealed, "You. Are. The best! I can't believe I'm going to the movies with Adrien tonight!"

Alya rolled her eyes and shot an endearing look at her best friend, "You know, Nino and I will be there too."

"Yes, yes, but Adrien will be there! And it's all thanks to you! You know what I mean, Alya! Oh, my gosh, what am I going to wear and what will I say, I could ask him about his fencing or maybe his latest photoshoot or would that seem too stalkerish oh god no, uh.. uh...I'm just going to make a fool out of myself, aren't I?" Marinette concluded her tirade of words by flopping on the bed, her mind racing through the infinite scenarios, all ending with Adrien deciding that she was weird and never speaking to her again.

"Relax, Marinette! You're amazing and this is just a chance for Adrien to realise that and fall madly in love with you," Alya grinned, "Now pick something fantastic to wear and let's go! We told them we'd meet them at 7.30pm!"

Fourteen outfit changes and some brisk walking (okay, maybe jogging) later...

"Salut, sorry we're late!" Marinette blushed as she dragged a gasping Alya behind her. Adrien and Nino waved, "No problem! The movie starts in ten minutes, so we have time," Adrien smiled kindly at them although he looked slightly worried as he took in the panting Alya, "Is she okay?"

"I'm... fine... Just need... More exercise..." Alya managed a quick smile as she wiped her forehead and glared at Marinette, "You aren't even out of breath."

 _Yup, because I fight evil Akumas almost every other day. If all that jumping around isn't enough exercise, I don't know what is,_ Marinette thought and offered a weak grin, "Ah, I do better than you in gym class, no?"

Fortunately, Nino's demands for popcorn saved Marinette from having to make more excuses as he and Alya went to get some snacks. Marinette was thrilled at being left alone with Adrien, she gazed at his perfect blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. _He's perfect. Okay, Marinette, time to talk to him. Stay calm, just say something, anything, without stumbling over your words._ She took a deep breath.

"So, Adrien, do you like salty or ah..." Adrien turned to look at her, his dancing green eyes attentive and a friendly smile on his lips. It was the Adrien charm, completely directed at Marinette and she was stunned by the full force of it. "Ah.. ahh.. Salty or ah.. Sour popcorn? I mean, do you like popcorn or anything else like..." She groped for anything to sound even remotely coherent. "Rhinos?"

 _RHINOS? What on earth was she saying how did she even get from popcorn to rhinos?!_ She turned tomato red and hung her head.

Meanwhile, Adrien paused, trying to sort through the same thing although he chuckled inwardly. Marinette had always seemed painfully shy when talking to him although he had seen her laughing and bantering with Alya and other classmates. He knew his effect on girls, he was a model and as Chat Noir, he was irresistible.

Okay, maybe not to his Ladybug, but mostly irresistible. Still, Marinette seemed nice and he wanted to be friends so he answered with a relaxed tone, "I like sweet popcorn. And rhinos although I haven't seen a real one before and I would like to go to South Africa and maybe catch a glimpse of one."

Marinette's head shot up and the quizzical look in her eyes made him mentally stumble. It was such a familiar look, but he couldn't place it. Where else had he seen that look? Sky blue eyes that were both thoughtful and yet slightly suspicious...

Almost like Ladybug when she tried to figure out how to beat a villain but no – he shook his head. _Stop obsessing over your Ladybug, Adrien, you're starting to go crazy, seeing her everywhere. Focus, this is Marinette. Your friend! Or at least until you scare her off, the way you're going. Pfft, Ladybug doesn't even think about you like that so Adrien, snap out of it!_

 _Adrien looks like an angel, even when he's not smiling,_ Marinette sighed to herself. Adrien was staring at her with a strange look on his face. Marinette froze and watched him; she had been wondering if he was laughing at her or if he was simply being nice and answering her question. But she kept getting distracted by being so close to him, admiring his strong and lean build and his flawless complexion... Adrien shook his head as though shaking off a thought and a sheepish look crept on as he opened his mouth.

"Come on, guys! The movie is starting, let's go!" Nino interrupted, shoving a drink into Adrien's hand and heading towards the theatre.

Inside, Alya winked and prodded Marinette in after Adrien as they took their seats. _I get to sit next to Adrien for the whole movie! And share popcorn with him too!_ Marinette internally swooned as she beamed up at Adrien in the darkness. _It doesn't even matter that this movie theatre is freezing, I don't mind being an ice cube if I get to be next to Adrien._

 _Okay, maybe I mind being an ice cube,_ Marinette shivered. It was halfway into the movie and she could swear she stopped feeling her fingers fifteen minutes ago. She dug into the popcorn that she was sharing with Adrien (!) and almost didn't feel their fingers brush as he reached into the bag at the same time. Her skin tingled and her face heated, _Oh mon dieu, I might die from happiness if I don't freeze to death first._ She took a deep breath to calm herself and had just focused on the screen when something descended on her. Her first instincts were to fight it off, her muscles tensing as she imagined an attack until she realised it was cloth. It was... _Adrien's jacket,_ Marinette's eyes widened as she stared at him.

He glanced at her and smiled, miming for her to put on the jacket. "It's like the north pole here, isn't it?" He whispered and she nodded dazedly, fireworks exploding in her mind. She huddled closer into the jacket and slipped her arms into the oversized sleeves, grateful for the warmth from his body that the jacket still held.

 _It even smells like him, I can't believe it!_ She inhaled, trying not to seem like a madwoman, _It does! It smells like pine and whatever soap it is that he uses and... and... Familiar._ _Hang on,_ she sniffed, a frown creasing her brow, _I know this scent. It's insanely familiar but I've never gotten this close to Adrien before. Who else would smell this way?_

The question plagued her as she walked home later that night. The quartet had bid each other goodnight after the movie ended seeing as it was a school night and the whole way home, Marinette puzzled over how she could know anyone who's scent matched Adrien's. The identity of that person tickled her mind as she headed to her room and began to get ready for bed when she realised that she was still wearing Adrien's jacket! She stifled an elated giggle as she hugged it, burying her face into the wool lining and wishing it was Adrien instead of his jacket.

"And I get to return it to him at school tomorrow! Another chance to talk to him!" She went starry eyed as Tikki laughed and nodded, floating to her place on Marinettte's pillow. Her human could fend off The Papillon and save the city but this special boy turned her to mush.

"Oh my god, Tikki, maybe if I go to sleep smelling his jacket, I'll dream that I'm with Adrien tonight!" Marinette looked at the jacket with delight, "I mean, I already dream about him but maybe it'll be even more realistic. You know, cause' even dream Adrien will smell like him, tres realistic!" She snuggled into her blanket, hugging the jacket and fell asleep almost immediately, a contented smile on her lips.

And dreamt of Chat Noir. Chat Noir smiling that devilish grin of his, who for some reason, was so close to her that his scent filled her dream...

The next morning, Marinette woke up disappointed and very confused.

* * *

 **Hehe, I'm sure we aren't as confused as Marinette and Adrien.**

 **Please let me know what you think or what I can do to improve! I would love to hear what you think! If you guys like it, I might write more one shots about moments that the show leaves us wondering about.**

 **-Redrose**


	2. I Think I Do

**Hello!**

 **Firstly, thank you so much to all those who reviewed, favourited or just read this oneshot-soon-to-be-twoshot! It means a lot to me and I'm very grateful for the encouragement!**

 **Some of y'all seemed quite interested in what happened after that so I decided to extend it to a twoshot. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I would like a personal Adrien but nope, I own zilch.**

* * *

Marinette's heart pounded wildly. She had already chickened out of returning Adrien his jacket three times throughout the school day and now he was walking out of the door with Nino! Soon, he would reach his car and she would have to hold on to his jacket for another day.

 _Not that it's a bad thing. In fact, I could just keep in forever, he's wearing another jacket today, I'm sure he wouldn't miss one... Okay no, Mari, you have to return this to him!_ She argued with herself.

"Mari, he's leaving! Come on! You need to try talking to him, go!" Alya pushed her best friend out of the door and Marinette's legs moved on autopilot as she trotted out of the main entrance.

There. The sunlight glinted off his blonde hair as he walked down the steps, discussing something animatedly with Nino. _His physique is so good. Must be from the fencing and all..._ Marinette thought dreamily as she trailed after them on the steps.

Her admiration of Adrien was interrupted by the jeering of a couple of teenage boys on bicycles. They seemed to be racing as they traded insults and sped along the pavement... in the direction of Adrien!

Disbelievingly, Marinette watched as Adrien waved goodbye to Nino and continued towards the car, in a few seconds, he would be in the path of the crazy cyclists who seemed to have no intention of stopping.

She didn't stop to think, racing down the steps, she charged towards Adrien who was still blissfully unaware of his imminent danger. With his head slightly bent, he seemed more lost in thought than anything. She couldn't let anything happen to him, she had to get there in time, her strides widened as her fear for Adrien intensified.

Marinetter only managed to cry, "Adrien, look out!" Before she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him backward. She had been too preoccupied with saving him to even consider pulling back her strength and she knew she had probably grabbed and yanked too hard. Her mind whirred trying to figure out how make sure Adrien didn't fall from the force of her pull.

Instead, he followed the momentum of her pull and holding on to her, spun so that both of them were clearly out of the path of the cyclists who hadn't even given them a second glance. To Alya, it looked like a smoothly executed dance move, one that they had practised countless times and she let out a cheer.

The two of them stared at each other, the fluidity of their movements had been instinctive and strangely familiar. _Only Chat has ever been able to react so quickly to me_. Marinette's head spun, she became aware that Adrien still had his arm around her and her hand still clutched his other arm and she quickly let go as a blush coloured her cheeks.

 _I didn't know Marinette was that strong and fast. Maybe she does sports?_ Adrien blinked as her released Marinette and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Marinette. I probably would have gotten hurt if not for you," he told her, a small smile on his lips, "You're very strong. Do you do any sports?" He probed. What he really wanted to ask was, _Why are you so familiar? How did that just happen?_

Averting his eyes, Marinette stammered out and excuse about "baker's arms" and swallowed her questions, _Why are you so familiar? How did we not fall? Why could you react so smoothly?_

Remembering her original purpose, she dug into her bag and extracted his jacket, holding it out to him.

"Thank- Thank you for the jacket yesterday! I forgot I had it on until I got home. I hope you didn't miss it!" She offered a shy smile and began inching away, "Well, I'll ah... I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

Adrien smiled and waved, "Bye!"

As they walked away from each other, they both felt strangely as though they'd missed something.

 _Do I know you?_ Marinette shivered.

 _I think I do._ Adrien watched her as his car pulled away.

* * *

 **Et voila! Thank you** **so much for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **If you want more LadyNoir fluff, I have another oneshot coming up called 'A More than Friendly Favour' so you can go check that out. But if not, thank you again and I hope you liked it!**

 **-Redrose**


End file.
